


All That You Can Take

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dirty Talk, M/M, Sibling Incest, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Loki has been fucked twice and Thor still gives him more.





	All That You Can Take

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on my [tumblr](http://foreverthorki.tumblr.com) for more!

“look at you,” came the proud murmur, thick fingers brushing over loki’s leaking hole, sensitive from the thorough fucking he’d just recieved (and the one before that as well). “you’re so  _beautiful_  like this, all slick and dripping with my cum.” and then thor was pressing into his brother’s wet heat, two digits sliding in easily to the knuckles, crooking.

loki jerked, still so sensitive, pale thighs trembling, lips parted in a breathless  _moan_. thor seemed unwilling to give him time to adjust, a third finger slipping in snuggly, pressing deep, brushing over his prostate in such a way that made him shiver and then  _pressing_ , loki’s strangled gasp enough to elicit a low  _chuckle_  from his brother. “thor,  _please_ ….” he rocked rocked against his brother’s hand, trying to take him deeper, needing it faster, harder,  _more_. still, thor fucked him languidly, pushing into his brother’s dripping hole at a maddeningly  _slow_  pace, the slight flicker of a  _smirk_  upon perfect lips.

the fourth finger was a tighter fit and loki couldn’t help a soft  _groan_  as it pushed in beside the others, stretching him wide and  _oh_ , it was such a  _delicious_  burn. “do you like this, brother?” came thor’s inquiry, voice almost impossibly low. “do you enjoy being taken by my fingers after already having me  _twice?”_ the next thrust was harder and loki nearly keened, jolting, gripping tight to silken sheets. “such an  _insatiable little slut_  my brother is….”

and then loki was  _gasping_ , teeth coming down so hard on his lower lip he tasted blood, back arching as thor’s fingers drove into him  _hard_ , tanned digits lightly brushing his pulsing cock.  _“come for me, brother.”_

his entire body seemed to convulse, vision blurring for the briefest of seconds, a  _white-hot pleasure_  hitting him violently, stealing the very breath from his lungs, consuming him wholly, incredibly.

he could barely register thor sinking down beside him, lips ghosting over his cheek, fingers brushing tenderly through sweat-slicked ebony strands. still, he couldn’t help but muster the slightest of smiles, dark lashes falling closed as he drifted off in the firm embrace of his brother, dazed and sated, small sparks of pleasure still pulsing through his exhausted body.


End file.
